Reglas de Seduccion de la Señorita Tohomiko
by Ulquori
Summary: Kimiko recibe una guia para seducir hombres de su amiga Keiko,y ella decide usarlo con Raimundo pero al final recibe una sorpresa


**Reglas de Seducción de la Señorita Tohomiko**

Era un día normal en el templo, Omi estaba perfeccionando uno de sus ataques, Raimundo se encontraba jugando zombies viscosos y Clay jugando con su cuerda.Pero uno de los monjes no se encontraba ahí.Si faltaba la dragona del fuego, Kimiko.

Ella se encontraba en su cuarto platicando con su mejor amiga Keiko.

Keiko: ¿Y bien?

Kimiko: ¿Qué?

Keiko: Ya te pidió que seas su novia ese tal Raimundo

Kimiko: ¡QUE! Estas loca, como crees

Keiko: Kimiko, te conozco desde que íbamos al kinder y se que a ti te gusta el.

Kimiko: Nunca te lo dije

Keiko: Si es cierto, pero como me lo describes es fácil saberlo

Kimiko: ¿Por qué lo dices? o.o

Keiko imitando la voz de Kimiko: Hay es tan lindo, es tan musculoso y tiene unos encantadores ojos color esmeralda, además es muy simpático y divertido, es muy apuesto y…

Kimiko: ¡YA PARA! Si es verdad pero no se si le gusto

Keiko: Aquí entro yo

Kimiko: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Keiko: Te mandare mi guía oficial para la seducción

Kimiko: ¿De donde lo sacaste?

Keiko: Yo lo hice y da resultados muy buenos.

Kimiko:Ok,mandalo

10 minutos después, Kimiko ya tenía guardado en su laptop el documento de la guía.

Keiko: Bueno Kimiko te lo dejo y haz lo que puedas, suerte

Kimiko: Adios Keiko

Kimiko empezó a leer la guía.

**Regla No.1 Ignóralo.**

_Para que un hombre te haga caso es necesario que lo ignores ya que al hacerlo el tratara de llamar tu atención._

Kimiko: Lo pondré en práctica.

Kimiko sale y llega hacia los jardines.

Kimiko: Hola Omi, hola Clay.

Omi: hola Kimiko

Clay: ¿Que haces?

Kimiko: Nada especial

Raimundo: Estoy pintado o ¿que?

Y como decía en la guía Kimiko lo ignoro se dirigía otra vez a su cuarto cuando Raimundo se para enfrente de ella:

Raimundo: ¿Estoy pintado?

Kimiko: …..

Raimundo: ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

Kimiko: …..

Raimundo: ¡Dime algo!

Kimiko: ……

Raimundo: Mira lo que puedo hacer

Y dicho esto Raimundo se para con las manos y empieza a caminar

Kimiko: …..

Raimundo: ¿Una carrera?

Kimiko: …..

Raimundo: ¿Qué te pasa?

Kimiko: Nada

Y diciendo eso se va a su cuarto

Kimiko entra a su cuarto y pone una palomita en la regla.

**Regla No. 2 Dedícale una sonrisa.**

_Una acción puede más que mil palabras_

Llega la hora de la cena y la hora de la táctica.

Todos se sientan en una mesa y quedan así: Clay y Raimundo y del otro lado Omi y Kimiko quedando Kimiko y Raimundo de frente.

Todos empiezan a comer, Kimiko termina de primero y se levanta para irse a su habitación.

Raimundo: Kimiko ¿me perdonas de lo que te haya echo?

Y Kimiko le dirige una sonrisa, que hace que Raimundo se sonroje.Kimiko se aleja hacia su habitación le vuelve a poner una palomita en la otra regla.

Al día siguiente…

Kimiko se despierta para ver la siguiente regla:

**Regla No. 3 Dile un halago.**

_A los hombres les encanta recibir un halago hace que sientan una alegría enorme_.

Kimiko se levanta, se viste y sale.

Se encontraban entrenando, la ocasión perfecta.Raimundo estaba saltando en unos palos de madera y vaya que lo hacia bien.

Kimiko: ¡Eres el mejor Raimundo!

Pero solo con decirlo Raimundo se pone todo rojo y cae.

Kimiko: ¡Rai! ¿Te lastimaste?

Raimundo: ¿No mucho?

Y Kimiko le dedica otra sonrisa.

Y vuelve a su cuarto, marcando otra palomita a la regla.

**Regla No.4 y la más importante.**

**SE TU MISMA**

Kimiko: ¡¿Qué?!

Raimundo: ¿Qué pasa Kim, te escuche gritar?

Kimiko:Nada,nada

Raimundo:¿Qué lees?

Kimiko:Nada

Raimundo:Mmm

Se voltea y se dirige a la puerta pero con un ágil movimiento agarra la laptop

Raimundo:Veamos, guía oficial para la seduccion.

Se detuvo unos instantes hasta que:

Raimundo:Kimiko tu hiciste todo lo que dice este libro ¿verdad?

Kimiko solo asintió

Raimundo:Y lo usaste conmigo ¿cierto?

Vovio a asentir

Raimundo:Dejame decirte que fue muy gracioso verte hacer lo que hago todos los días

Kimiko:o.o?

Raimundo:Si,que acaso no te das cuenta que siempre te hago caso, siempre te dedico una sonrisa o de vez en cuando hasta te halago.

Kimiko:No

Raimundo:Pues es la verdad,es que…

Kimiko:¿Que?

Raimundo: Me gustas ,ya lo solté varios meses de guardarlo hasta que me digne a decírtelo.

Kimiko:Dejame decirte Raimundo que tu también me gustas.

Y diciendo esto se acercan hasta depositar un suave beso, calido tan lindo que desearían que nunca acabara.

**Cuarto de Raimundo debajo de su almohada.**

_Como gustarle a una chica en 4 pasos._

Pero esa es otra historia.

**FIN**

Si lo se ,algo chafa el final pero aun así es lindo, mí primer fic, REVIEWS

PLEASE

_**AnyTohomikoPedrosa**_


End file.
